This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Circular saw blades are used for cutting various materials used in the construction trades. Circular saw blades have been made with various body slot designs. U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,251 discloses circumferential extending laser-cut slots. Each of the slots consists of an arc of a circle concentric with the body of the saw and parallel to the peripheral edge thereof. The slots are spaced in a manner such that each slot cools an area of the body when the saw blade is in operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,574,676 discloses a circular saw blade with a plurality of strain compensating slots. The slots include a number of inner slots extending outwardly from a central bore of the blade and a number of outer slots which are substantially parallel to the inner slots and respectively spaced therefrom in the radial direction and circumferential direction.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,981,216 discloses a high speed saw blade including a plurality of narrow expansion slots formed in the outer edge of the blade at a negative angle with respect to a line extending radially from the center of the blade to the slots. The slots are provided for noise reduction.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,555,788 discloses a saw blade including a plurality of radial expansion slots having a J-shape and a plurality of arced body slots. The disclosure states that the J-shape of the expansion slots seem to cause less high frequency whistle. The arced body slots are provided with two opposed sides of different radius which do not have its two ends in radial alignment on the blade to provide better stiffness.
While many saw blade body slot designs have been designed, the slots have been designed for cooling, strain compensating, expansion and stiffness purposes without consideration of the effects on vibration issues.
This section provides a general summary of the disclosure, and is not a comprehensive disclosure of its full scope or all of its features.
A saw blade is provided including a circular metal disc including a central aperture and a plurality of teeth spaced around a periphery of the circular metal disc. A first plurality of fully enclosed body slots are generally equally spaced from a center of the circular metal disc by a first distance and a second plurality of fully enclosed body slots are each disposed directly radially outward from a respective one of the first plurality of body slots. The second plurality of slots are generally equally spaced from the center of the circular metal disc by a second distance greater than the first distance.
Further areas of applicability will become apparent from the description provided herein. The description and specific examples in this summary are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the present disclosure.